Dragon Ball Super: Equestrian Chronicles
by MetalJrock
Summary: Goku and Vegeta get sent to Equestria by orders of Whis. Can the two Saiyans learn the magic of friendship and become stronger than ever before with their abilities? Or will Vegeta go insane?
1. Training

_**Lord Beerus' Planet...**_

"Ha!"

A man with spiky hair and an orange gi tried to punch Whis, the angel swerving his head to the side. His hands were placed behind his back, as though he was giving himself a handicap. The angel moved to the left as the orange-clad Saiyan performed a roundhouse kick, only hitting the air instead. "C'mon, Whis! This is unfair!" whined Goku.

Whis chuckled, "If you wish to be the strongest, Goku, then this what you'll have to deal with."

"Gah! Forget this!" grunted another man wearing gray armor and a chestplate, the suit of his kind. After all, he was a prince and felt to show pride in the Saiyans. And so, Vegeta decided to attack at that moment, shoving Goku aside, earning a displeased 'Hey!' from the laidback Saiyan.

Vegeta lashed a fist out to Whis, who countered by poking Vegeta in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Urgh..." gargled the Saiyan prince, holding his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment before facing the angel again.

"Grah!" he shouted, trying to kick Whis, who blocked the attack.

"Alright, Vegeta! It's my turn, now!" Goku shouted from his spot, flying back to fight their mentor. The two flew on opposite sides of Whis, who easily deflected each punch and kick with his hands, a bored expression on his face.

 **BAM!**

A white flash was seen and Goku and Vegeta were seen wiping a bruise on their faces. Whis sighed in slight disappointment, "It seems the two of you are making the same mistakes."

"It was Vegeta!" Goku blamed, pointing an accusing finger at his rival. Vegeta crossed his arms and gave Goku an annoyed scowl at his childish attitude.

"How can you blame me, Kakarot? You're the once acting like a damn child!" Vegeta groaned in disbelief. "If anything, this is your own fault!"

The two got another whack to the head from Whis, who gave a disapproving shake of his head, "Honestly, the both of you are immature when out fighting. If the two of you wish to become the best then I say it is best to address your problems that I've noticed since taking you in."

Goku and Vegeta rubbed their aching heads, "Alright, get it over with, please..." mumbled Goku.

"Let's start with you, Vegeta." Whis said, earning a huff from the Prince of All Saiyans.

Turning his head, Vegeta groaned, "...Fine."

"Your arrogance. You're impatient in a battle, always wishing to deliver a hit, even at the cost of Son Goku landing one in your place. If you put aside your ego and calm down for once, perhaps you can become an even better fighter than you already are." Whis lightly criticized.

Laughing, Goku patted Vegeta on the back, making said man smack his hand away, "Looks like you got a lot to learn, Vegeta!"

"Oh, but I haven't spoken about you yet, Goku." the angel added with a grin. Vegeta revealed a smirk and quietly chuckled to himself upon hearing that.

Shaking his head, Goku's eyes went wide, "Me? W-What about me?"

Raising his staff, Whis elaborated for the Saiyan, "Where Vegeta is too arrogant and impatient, you're _too_ laidback and calm when the stakes are dire. You never take anything seriously. I understand you Saiyans' desire to fight the strongest, but one day that is going to cost you greatly." he raised a finger, "That is why I have come up with a solution to this." he explained, gently patting his staff on the ground.

Raising a brow, Vegeta asked, "And what is that supposed to be?"

"I concur." said another voice, not belonging to the three. The Saiyans and angel turned their heads, seeing a thin purple cat-like creature yawn and stretch his limbs. Scratching his back, the person spoke, "Whis... Why are these two here?" he asked with genuine curiosity in his tone.

With a small chuckle, the angel elaborated, "Oh, my apologies Lord Beerus, Goku and Vegeta asked for me to train them with their new abilities. I thought I decided to do something nice. This happened while you were napping. I'm surprised by the fact you're up by this time."

Beerus was silent for a moment, "What food did they give you, Whis?" he asked, "And can I have some?"

"They gave me pepperoni pizza. There's a few slices left for you in case you woke up." Whis said, gesturing to the flat box lying on the grass. The God of Destruction sat down, his legs crossed and he opened the box, seeing the few slices of pizza left, smoke still visible, meaning it was still warm.

"We thought you'd like this, Lord Beerus." Goku said lightly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sniffing the pizza, Beerus stuck his tongue out, "If this isn't good, I may destroy Earth for you wasting my time." he revealed, earning a gasp from Goku and even Vegeta.

"W-What?! P-Please don't, Lord Beerus!" Goku pleaded, folding his hands and bowing. Vegeta mirrored his actions, putting aside his ego for the actual God of Destruction.

And so, Beerus took a bite of the pizza. Silence was passed among the group as the god tastes the food. Once he swallowed, a smile formed on his face, "That was good." he chuckled, "I made the right decision in sparing this planet. There's more delicious food here than I thought." he leaned on the tree, his hands placed behind his head. "You can go back to whatever it was you were doing, just don't bother me."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus!" Goku said, he and Vegeta bowing.

Whis grinned, "Anyway... My plan is quite simple. I'm sending the two of you on a mission. It's for an old friend of Lord Beerus and I. For a while, she wanted to meet some people of our world. And I was thinking the two of you would be perfect candidates."

"Hmph. And why us, exactly? And where are we going?" Vegeta wondered.

"To a land filled with magic. It's there I wish for the two of you to learn what makes that world as powerful as it is. Think of it as an ambassador trip. You'd be visiting an alien planet." Whis said.

Goku raised a hand, "Why there exactly? Is there anyone strong?"

Whis giggled, "Of course, Goku. This is a physical and mental challenge. It might be strange at first, but I know you two can adjust." he complimented. "I will check back with you in a couple of weeks to see how you are doing and see if you've improved at all while in this world."

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta muttered, "Thanks..."

With that, the angel raised his staff, it glowing red. Goku and Vegeta noticed that they too were covered in the red aura and were being forced to fly into a portal opening above them. They screamed as they fell in, the portal closing behind them. Beerus chuckled, "You just wanted them gone didn't you?"

Shrugging, Whis laughed, "Maybe. But this is for the better. Especially if you and Son Goku are to have that rematch."

* * *

 ** _Equestria..._**

Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends sat down comfortably in her castle, which she still hadn't adjusted to despite some... renovations done by her friends. Each of them were talking amongst one another, enjoying each other's company. But like always one moment changed everything.

Pinkie Pie hopped around, her tail, mane and the like bouncing as she flew off the walls. Her friends tried to calm her down as she landed like a piece of paper caught in the wind. "Wow! That was weird!" she cheered, pumping a hoof in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her friend worriedly, "Pinkie, what in Celestia's name was that?"

"Pinkie Sense!"

Rarity raised a brow, "Pinkie Sense again?"

Rainbow landed next to her friend, "Well, what is it?"

"It was a super doozy!" the pink mare revealed loudly.

Fluttershy squeaked, "A-A super doozy?"

Nodding super fast, Pinkie responded, "Uh-huh! That means something completely weird and crazy is going to happen soon! I can't wait to find out what it is!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, the alicorn sitting back down, "Oh boy..."

"Yeah! I never had a super doozy like this." Pinkie exclaimed in shock.

Twilight put a hoof to her friend's shoulder, "I'm sure it was nothing. Remember your doozy before? It was only because I admitted to trusting your Pinkie Sense. I'm sure everything's fine." she comforted the pink mare.

Spike crossed his arms, the dragon raising a brow, "Eh. I don't know. I remember the falling piano."

"I'm sure it won't bas crazy and nonsensical as that, Spike."

Twilight could not have been more wrong.

* * *

Fluttering his eyes open, Goku sat up. "Woah. That was crazy. Hey, Vegeta?" he called out, rubbing the back of his head. The Saiyan stood up and dusted off his gi. He found Vegeta lying face-first in dirt and laughed.

"Oh, ha ha, Kakarot! Now get me out of here!" Vegeta was heard, his voice muffled in the ground. Helping his sparring partner and rival up, the two Saiyans got a better look at their surroundings. "What the hell? This looks no different than a regular forest on Earth? Where did that angel send us?"

Goku shrugged, "Uh... I'm not sure. He didn't say. But he said we can train here!"

"Of course your first thought would be to train. How about we find out if there is a town nearby or something." Vegeta suggested. Nodding, Goku agreed, "Pheh. Can't believe I'm stuck in another world with you."

"It won't be so bad, Vegeta, at least here we can focus on becoming stronger!"

The Saiyan Prince could be heard groaning.

* * *

 ** _Canterlot..._**

 _'Oh, I hope I wasn't intruding on anything.'_

Celestia chuckled, "Do not worry, Whis. I am quite interested in your world. The visit from you and Beerus was quite interesting to say the least." she waved a hoof of assurance to her friend, letting him know that his plan was fine.

Whis laughed, _'Oh, Lord Beerus is like that.'_

 _'Hey!'_

"We are only jesting, Lord Beerus. Whis has told me very little about these visitors, anyhow. Are they as powerful as you say?" the Sun Princess wondered.

 _'Very much so.'_

Celestia nodded, "I see. And with the gala soon, it would be a grand opportunity to welcome them to Equestria. Thank you for your time, Whis."

 _'Likewise, Princess Celestia. Do tell how they fare there.'_

"I will, till we speak again Whis." and with that, Celestia lowered the communication staff given to her. She sighed, hearing the door open up. She spotted her sister trotting in the throne room.

"Are thou done speaking with Whis, sister?" Luna asked.

"I am, Luna. This is a grand opportunity for Equestria. I've been debating this for a while, since your return actually." revealed Celestia, "The two he has sent will be considered ambassadors. I do think our kingdom is ready for this." she said proudly. "We have come a long way in such a short amount of time."

Nodding, Luna responded, "If you think this is the best, I will support your decision, but I still have my doubts."

Waving a hoof, Celestia said, "Do not worry, sister. I'm sure whoever he's sent are pure in spirit. I can trust him and Lord Beerus. In the meantime, I wish to meet with these visitors. I shall send a couple guards to escort them to Canterlot to have a formal introduction before the gala as I have to stay here to set it up."

"...Very well." Luna agreed, "Lord Beerus, despite his hobby, was a trustworthy figure and whoever's here got on his good side. Thou shall send guards, sister."


	2. Welcome to Ponyville

Goku and Vegeta wandered on, their destination unclear. The two walked for a few minutes, silence being passed among them, that is until Goku broke it. "So, Vegeta. What do you think is here? Whis mentioned that it might be weird."

Vegeta huffed, "I'm not sure and frankly I don't care."

Chuckling, Goku responded, "Yeah, that's what I figured!" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, hey, a town!" he was right. Near where they were standing was a small town, but they couldn't be quite sure who or what lived there exactly.

"Finally..."

And with something in sight, Goku and Vegeta took off, using their ki to get there faster. A few seconds later and they arrived right outside the town beyond the number of trees. The two landed and walked in, hoping that they weren't met with hostility. "This can't be too bad." said the orange-clad warrior.

"For you, maybe. As a Saiyan warrior you should always be ready, Kakarot." Vegeta scolded.

Cracking his knuckles, Goku chuckled, "You act like I'm not. I hope that whoever's here is strong!"

"Same here. It's the only reason why I want to bother sticking around." admitted the Prince of all Saiyans.

* * *

"What am I even looking at?"

Vegeta asked this question upon walking into the town. Standing around were horses. No, ponies. Each of them looking like they were straight from a rainbow. "Kakarot, please tell me we were sent here by accident..." he groaned in disbelief.

The ponies around them were surprised, but Goku just waved, "Hi, there. What's up?" he chuckled in a friendly manner, "Is it any different from our world, Vegeta? We've been to Namek! They could be friendly for all we know!"

"H-Hi...?" a pony returned a wave from Goku, unsure of how to react.

A smile was returned by Goku, "Don't worry! We're not gonna hurt you." he assured, wrapping an arm around Vegeta, earning a disgruntled sigh from his ally and rival. "We're just wondering..." he heard the sound of rumbling, and looked down, seeing that the sound came from his stomach. "Heh heh... Is there any place where we can get some food?"

"U-Uh?" the pony stammered. "S-sugarcube Corner? There are lots of treats there!"

Turning left, Goku waved as his back turned, "Great! Thanks for the help!" he said. The Saiyan looked back with a thumbs up, easing the mare and anyone else watching. But a sneer from Vegeta made them shiver.

"I can't believe that we just arrived in a new world, and all you're focused on is the food." grunted the Saiyan Prince.

Patting his stomach, Goku replied, "I can't fight if I'm hungry, Vegeta. I gotta be at the top of my game if we're going to be training in this world. And that includes eating."

"Hmph. Very well. If we're going to be eating... I can probably eat more than you." Vegeta boasted.

"You're on!" Goku shouted back, and pointed at a building, "Is that it?" he asked, looking at a place that looked like a giant gingerbread house. "I think I can eat that all on its own."

"Please don't, Kakarot..." muttered Vegeta, "Let's just get inside before something goes wrong."

The Saiyan duo stepped into the building, having to lower their heads in order to enter. They towered over everypony in the room and were given glances upon entering. Awkward silence filled the room as Goku smiled sheepishly. Vegeta merely crossed his arms, choosing not to say anything.

"Hi, I'm Goku!" introduced the Saiyan, "And this is Vegeta! We're not gonna hurt anybody here, so get back to doing whatever it was you did!" somehow that convinced everyone to go back to eating.

"Grr. So much for this. I was told we were going to train, it's like this world hasn't seen humans before." grumbled Vegeta.

Goku raised a brow, "They probably haven't, Vegeta. In the meantime, we should keep to ourselves I say. Until we earn their trust." he decided.

"Do you want to get in front?" a stallion whispered nervously.

Raising a hand, Goku replied, "Nah. You were here first. Looks like it's pickin' up speed anyway."

A few minutes passed and Goku and Vegeta were in front of line, the orange-clad warrior placing a hand on the table. "Hi there! Can we have... Three-hundred cupcakes?" he asked kindly.

Mrs. Cake raised a brow, "Excuse me... Did you say three-hundred?" she wondered, confused on whether or not she heard his words correctly.

Nodding, Goku said, "Yep! Three-hundred! I'm starving!"

Sighing, Mrs. Cake whispered, "If only Pinkie were here..."

"Hi there!"

The Saiyans hopped back in surprise at the sight of the pink pony popping out from behind the counter. Mrs. Cake held her chest as she breathed. "Pinkie... You're going to give me a heart attack at some point." she chuckled. "I thought you were with your friends n your break?"

"I was, but then I heard that you needed my help! So I came back!" Pinkie exclaimed, her eyes turning to see Goku and Vegeta, "Ooo, new customers! My name is Pinkie Pie, and you are..."

"Goku and Vegeta! Nice to meet you, Pinkie." Goku offered a hand, which Pinkie shook enthusiastically.

Mrs Cake whispered into her employee's ear, "They asked for three-hundred cupcakes."

The pink mare paused, her mane shaking. The Saiyans gave her a weird look and saw a wide grin form on her face, "Three-hundred!? I'll be back in a minute."

Vegeta smirked, "Heh. There's no way she can get three-hundred-"

"Here you go!"

Standing on the counter was a tower. "Three-hundred cupcakes, counted to the exact number! I hope you enjoy!" Pinkie exclaimed to the duo.

Vegeta's jaw was agape, "Wha... But how?!"

Rubbing his hands, Goku heard his stomach again, "This world is awesome!" he grabbed the tray by the sides and balanced it as he slowly walked, "Whoever eats more wins, Vegeta!"

Instead of answering, Vegeta shook his head in disbelief, "What have I gotten myself into..."


End file.
